


Sand and Moonlight

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: “Moca and Ran had left the others, under the pretenses of wandering the beach in search of a vending machine to buy drinks at. Of course, when they left, their search for sodas hadn’t been a false pretense. Though, now, with Ran’s back pressed into the sand and Moca’s sloppy kisses trailing down her stomach, both tucked away in a little cove a ways down the beach, it certainly seemed like a flimsy excuse.”





	Sand and Moonlight

Dating Moca, Ran realized, was a whole different game than just being a friend. Initially, their day to day didn’t change much. They still went to school, went to band practice, but just snuck in time for dates every now and again. And even then, it wasn’t like they hadn’t gone to the movies or concerts together before. At first, Ran was frustrated with the sameness of it all. What was the point of dating your best friend if nothing changed? 

Though, it wasn’t long before Moca figured out all sorts of new ways to tease Ran, things she wouldn’t have dared do before. Now that they were dating though, what loose, self-imposed boundaries Moca did have with Ran were blown down with ease. And she realized nothing left Ran more flustered than physical affection. 

Ran had no doubt that, to Moca, it had become a game. She’d see how much she could wind Ran up, then drop it and back off, leaving Ran with a stubborn, longing ache in her chest and an equally stubborn blush across her cheeks. It was so incredibly infuriating, but her snappy remarks and glowering stares only fueled Moca’s shameless teasing. And, in her one awkward attempt at giving Moca a taste of her own medicine, Ran had just embarrassed herself further. It was a game she couldn’t win.

Ran was in helplessly far over her head. 

——————

The sun had long since sunk over the horizon, throwing spectacular colors across the waves as it went, making the crystal clear water glimmer with deep oranges and crimson reds. Now, the moon and stars were shining in the inky waves, reflecting the night sky. The heat of the day still lingered though, intense and sticky and thick with salt spray. Luckily, the other beach goers had all but disappeared, just leaving the members of Afterglow and the occasional straggler on the white sand. 

Moca and Ran had left the others, under the pretenses of wandering the beach in search of a vending machine to buy drinks at. Of course, when they left, their search for sodas hadn’t been a false pretense. Though, now, with Ran’s back pressed into the sand and Moca’s sloppy kisses trailing down her stomach, both tucked away in a little cove a ways down the beach, it certainly seemed like a flimsy excuse. Still, Ran was finding it harder and harder to care. As long as the others didn’t find out — really just Tsugu, Ran didn’t mind much if Tomoe and Himari guessed what they were up to — there wasn’t any harm done. 

Squirming under Moca’s affections, Ran struggled to keep still when the kisses being pressed against the flat muscle of her stomach were punctuated with light scrapes of Moca’s teeth. They were dropping lower, too, shifting from just below her ribs to hardly above the thin fabric of her bathing suit. Her hands, which had been smoothing across Moca’s back and shoulder blades, moved to fist in her short hair. It was still damp and slightly sticky from her earlier swim in the waves, sticking together in fluffy clumps. 

Moca’s shifted too, freeing up her hands. She had been bracing her weight on them on either side of Ran’s torso, but she adjusted her legs and her position to keep her balance, kneeling over Ran. Her hands came to settle on Ran’s sides, low in the dip that narrowed between her ribs and her hips. Squeezing just enough to earn an annoyed huff from Ran, Moca pushed her a bit firmer into the sand, trying to keep her still. 

Though, her efforts were in vain when she started to suck at the supple skin, Ran desperately trying to squirm closer. Though, past all the haze, Ran had the clarity of mind to tighten her grip and tug on Moca’s hair to get her attention. “Don’t you dare leave a mark where the other girls can see it,” Ran growled, feeling Moca suck just a little harder at her words. “I-I’m serious, Moca,” she stammered when Moca lingered at the same spot just below her navel. Though, she found it hard to sound threatening when her breath hitched in her throat and her voice lurched up to a higher pitch as Moca drug her tongue over the sensitive skin. 

After a beat, Ran heard a pop of lips and Moca lifted her head. Letting out a breathy sigh of relief, Ran tried her hardest to fix Moca with a stern glare. But, she was already feeling out of breath and she knew her face was going red. Not exactly prime form for intimidation. And Moca’s smug grin and half-lidded eyes just flustered her more, fueling both her irritation and the mounting ache beneath the pit of her stomach she’d been trying her hardest to ignore. 

“Hmm, I guess I’ll just have to leave some where they can’t see,” Moca drawled with a smirk, fingers toying with the ties on Ran’s bathing suit. 

Heat blooming over her chest and burning across the tips of her ears at the implication, Ran yanked on Moca’s hair hard enough to earn a wince. “Shameless brat,” Ran muttered, scowling. Still, that didn’t do much to deter Moca. She just chuckled a little and shifted forward to take Ran’s lower lip in hers. Sucking at the supple flesh and tugging back, Moca grinned into the kiss while a stubborn moan worked its way up Ran’s throat. 

With Ran’s lips parted, Moca took the chance to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue inside. Ran responded immediately, movements loosening up with the adrenaline and desire coursing through her veins. She untangled one hand from Moca’s hair, letting it slip down to settle high on her chest instead, right between the ridges of her collarbones. Curling her fingers into the skin there, Ran briefly wished Moca was actually wearing something more than the skimpy bikini, so she could sink her fingers into the fabric and pull her down closer. Though, when Moca’s bare thigh brushed up against the exposed skin at her side, she quickly brushed off the notion. 

Despite the ache starting to form deep in her lungs, Ran let Moca continue, only pushing back against her chest when Moca’s tongue was nearly down her throat, their teeth hitting together. Panting for breath when their lips finally came apart, Ran pressed her head back into the sand. The air was thick with humidity and tasted like salt when she gulped it down to try to cool the heat boiling beneath her skin and soothe the air-hungry tightness in her lungs. Moca looked to be doing the same, just as breathless. And, for a moment, Ran couldn’t help but be captivated by the way Moca was looking at her. Lips reddened and just a little swollen, pupils blown wide with desire, hair tussled from Ran’s fingers moving through it. 

It was only then, staring up at her girlfriend like a lovestruck idiot, watching a bead of sweat roll tantalizingly down the slope of her neck, that Ran realized just how hot it was. Caught up in the moment, she had forgotten the oppressive, summer heat. But, with the little break for the two of them to catch their breath, she could feel the sweat slicking her skin. It felt gross and the sand was sticking to her skin because of it. But, she forgot it all soon enough, Moca sitting up and moving away from her. A whine bubbling up in her throat, Ran was about to protest when she felt Moca’s hands against her hips. Her fingers curled into the taut skin, gently lifting Ran’s hips up. Slowly, teasingly, Moca slid a hand down Ran’s leg, hitching it up over her shoulder, earning an inquisitive glance from Ran. Doing the same with her other leg, Moca moved her hands back to pull the ties on Ran’s bathing suit loose, going slow to allow Ran plenty of time to tell her off, or more likely if Moca was pushing too far, knee her in the face. 

Though, Ran just turned her gaze to the side, hands falling to clench in the sand. Taking that as a good sign, Moca pushed the bikini bottom to the side, letting it fall to the ground beside them. And, when Ran didn’t protest, she ducked her head down to bury it between the smaller girl’s legs. 

Ran had to bite down on her lip to halt the noises welling up in her throat when Moca’s breath, coming in short, hot puffs, swept against her core. Pulse spiking from quick beats to a feverish pace, Ran tensed, anticipation tightening every muscle and working her mind into a hazy frenzy. Her chest trembled with breathlessness, feeling light and airy at the same time. Then, Moca’s tongue, hot and rough and so perfect, drug against her skin. Ran didn’t even bother to choke back the sharp gasp that fell past her lips, fingers aching as she wrenched them further into the sand, scrabbling for something to hold on to. 

Quickly, Moca picked up a rhythm, slipping her tongue inside and working Ran up before pulling back to press sloppy kisses along the insides of her thighs. At first, Ran was appreciative of the brief pauses in stimulation, still getting accustomed to the intense sensations. She allowed the fire burning up through her to dim and quiet a bit while Moca busied herself with kissing at her legs. Though, the longer it went on, the more impatient Ran got. It started to feel more like teasing, Moca’s mouth disappearing just when she craved the touch the most. 

The next time Moca tried to pull back, Ran rolled her hips and squirmed closer to Moca, not wanting to put up with the aching, longing emptiness that always followed. She could feel Moca’s lips curving up into a smile, then, slick and wet against her skin. “You’re... Your’e just t-teasing me,” Ran panted, her voice pitching up into a whine when Moca’s fingers dug into her hip bones to hold her steady. 

Then, Moca sat back upright, gaze turned to meet Ran’s while she licked her lips with a smirk. “How’d you guess?” Moca questioned, sounding way too innocent. Though, Ran didn’t miss the way her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, the way her cheeks had flushed pink, both probably due in part to exertion, but Ran figured it had more to do with the feverish desire sparking between them. 

“Because you’re always doing this kind of thing,” Ran shot back coldly, still gasping for breath but a little more clear headed now that Moca has stopped her affections. If there was one thing Moca knew how to do, it was work Ran up. Be it simple quips and embarrassing comments or lingering touches and drugging kisses, she knew just how to strike Ran’s nerves. 

“Ah ~ I guess if you don’t like it, I’ll just have to stop,” Moca said with a theatrical sigh, pulling back away from Ran. “I wouldn’t want to upset my precious Ran,” Moca sighed, sounding so dramatically wounded. And then, goddamn her commitment to the whole act, Ran watched as Moca actually got up and started off down the beach, albeit fairly slowly. But even in all her audacity, Moca was sorely mistaken if she thought Ran would tolerate being wound up to her breaking point then left there in the sand, panting and flushed and desperate. 

Shakily getting to her feet, swaying a bit, Ran snatched for Moca’s wrist. Moca stopped, Ran’s fingers wrapped tight around her arm, and slowly turned to look at her, something appraising and almost proud in her gaze. 

Ran felt like a wreck, chest heaving with panting breaths, knees weak and wobbly, hands trembling, and more hot, flushed, and sweaty than she had been in a long time, not to mention the aching desire that pooled between her legs. Still, she wasn’t about to let Moca leave her like that. She was going to get want she wanted. 

“I’m not playing your game anymore, Moca. You’re playing mine now,” Ran asserted, doing her best to keep her voice low and steady, without letting her longing slip in. Bright eyes falling half lidded, she fixed her gaze on Moca with all the boldness she could muster. “You’re mine.” The words were almost a growl, possessive and pushy, rumbling low in Ran’s throat. 

Staring into those rosy irises, smoldering with passion and fire, Moca couldn’t bring herself to make one of her usual, teasing comments, (“Ooh, is Ran a top now?” being the first to come to mind) or even smirk like she wanted to. Instead, she just swallowed thickly against the sudden dryness in her throat and wetted her lips, dumbstruck by the usually flustered girl’s newfound confidence and assertiveness. Dominance looked good on Ran. Like, really fucking good. And, suddenly, teasing her didn’t seem quite so appealing anymore, Moca’s mind hazy with an intense kind of wanting that burned in her chest and sent a thread of molten fire shooting down her spine. 

Raking her free hand back through her hair, Moca let out a harsh breath before yanking her wrist from Ran’s grip. In the span of a heartbeat, both her hands came up to cup Ran’s jaw, tight and insistent, and their lips crashed together. Though, it was only another few seconds before Ran’s shaky legs buckled under her weight and she broke the kiss, clinging to Moca’s shoulders to keep from falling. Her nails sunk into the warm skin there, bordering on painful but somehow exhilarating all the same.

“Moca,” Ran groaned, sounding strangled and desperate as she pressed her head harshly into the crook of Moca’s neck. 

Kissing at the side of her jaw in reply, Moca eased the two of them back down to the ground, settling Ran in her lap. Quickly, Ran locked her ankles together behind Moca’s back, pulling her back in for another feverish kiss. More bold this time, she licked at the roof of Moca’s mouth, earning a breathy sigh. Their movements started to grow looser, more drugging, and Ran hardly noticed when one of Moca’s hands disappeared from where it had been roaming over her back, searing her skin. She really only took notice when a slim digit pressed against her center before slipping inside.

Letting a few sharp noises slip past her lips, Ran dug her heels into Moca’s back, pressing her hips in closer. This time, Moca took the hint, working up to a steady rhythm before pausing to slip another finger in. Ran’s breath caught in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut, reveling in the overwhelming sensations. The pressure inside was mounting, driving her wild while Moca’s affections and staggering kisses worked her higher. 

And when Moca curled her fingers just right, Ran came undone. Shuddering against Moca’s chest, she raked her nails down her girlfriend’s back before she stiffened, waves of pleasure washing over her. Prolonging her high with a few, slower strokes, Moca moved her free hand up to tuck Ran’s head against her shoulder, her breaths harsh and ragged against Moca’s skin. 

Once the intense sensations had faded and Moca carefully pulled her fingers free, it took all Ran had not to just collapse on top of her. Instead, Moca laid back in the sand, gently easing Ran down with her. For a while, there was only heavy breaths and soothing, wandering hands. Though, after Ran seemed to have recovered a little and Moca’s own desires had subsided, she pressed a lingering kiss to the top of Ran’s head, hardly caring about the salt and sand and sweat caked in her hair. 

“Feeling better now?” Moca mused. As the words left her lips, she couldn’t help but think how different Ran was acting now, soft and gentle and tired, than she had been when Moca had tried to leave, fire burning bright and hot in her eyes. Admittedly, Moca wasn’t even sure if she really would have had the heart to leave Ran, then. As much as it would have been nice to see her so flustered, she had been affected by their kisses too. Besides, she didn’t really want to upset Ran, just tease her enough to get a reaction. 

For a beat, Ran just hummed noncommittally, the sound reverberating against Moca’s chest. “I just want to stay here, like this,” Ran murmured quietly, sounding almost pleading. And until then, Moca had forgotten that they couldn’t just stay and cuddle and forget about the world until morning. The rest of the band was expecting them back sooner or later, and they’d start to worry if neither of them turned up. 

So, even though it was usually Ran’s job to be the sensible one, the responsible one, Moca decided she could use a bit of a break from the role. “Tsugu would have the whole army looking for us before morning,” Moca replied, though there was no real heart in her tone. 

“Ten more minutes,” Ran countered, heavy eyelids falling shut. One hand rested against Moca’s side, thumb absently running over her ribs, the other tucked beneath her head to cushion her skull from Moca’s collarbone. 

“Ran,” Moca croaked weakly, knowing it would be far too easy to let those ten minutes slip into twenty, then thirty and more. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to force them up, or to disturb Ran.

“Please, Moca,” Ran murmured, her voice wavering just a little. And just like that, Moca’s heart melted, feeling warm down to her toes and completely helpless against a soft, vulnerable Ran. She could tease and push all she wanted, but at the end of the day, it didn’t mean much. Though, what meant the world to her were moments like those, where she loved Ran, and Ran loved her, and it was just that simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m usually more of a TomoRan kind of person, but MocaRan is fun too ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
